


Belonging

by Probably_Spiderman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Wade, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Spiderman/pseuds/Probably_Spiderman
Summary: Peter's biggest problem has always been feeling like he doesn't belong, like he's somehow always in the wrong place at the wrong time, no matter h where he is.Wade wants Peter to understand that he does belong somewhere, that somewhere being preferably in Wade's arms.





	Belonging

Peter Parker has always been the odd one out, at least, that's how it seems. At school, he's only wanted as someone to copy homework assignments from. That, however was to be expected, it's just how highschool works. Being at the bottom of the social hierarchy wasn't Peter's fault, it just turned out that way. What really bothered him, was how much of an outcast he was at home. His aunt and uncle loved him of course, but a kid belongs with their parents. Peter couldn't help but feel like a burden to his guardians, they hadn't intended on having kids, and Peter always felt he was imposing upon their family. They weren't supposed to raise him, they probably only took the poor kid in because it'd be rude not to. He didn't have anywhere else to go.   
It was worse when Ben died, because Peter knew it was his fault. Ben would still be alive, happy, and without the burden of raising an unwanted child, if it weren't for Peter. 

 

The feeling of being excommunicated from the world weighed on Peter every day, some days worse than others.  
Being a college student and superhero on the side was stressful enough, but Peter managed it well. He'd always been a proficient student. Being on winter break almost bored Peter, but he kept himself busy with Spidey-stuff, trips to the library, and spending time with Wade.   
One day, Peter was having a particularly difficult time keeping his thoughts at bay, for it was, an anniversary of sorts. Keep in mind, not all anniversaries are happy occasions. It was uncle Ben's birthday.   
Peter just couldn't find it in himself to dawn the red spandex, visit the library, or even send a text to Wade. He couldn't even get out of bed, much less get his phone from across the room. So there he sat, paralyzed with the weight of negative emotions.   
Peter's thoughts ran rampant, telling him in every way possible just how much of an inconvenience he was. Hours passed, bringing with them a flood of tears and sharp thoughts that cut his psyche, leaving a deep and rushing river of tears in his mind and on his pillow.   
It was early afternoon by the time Peter had finally succumbed to the exhaustion from his thoughts having run an endless marathon around his head. He was awoken instantly by the opening of the door to his apartment, and after cursing his spidey senses, he decided against seeing who was at the door, because Wade was the only other person with a key. How Wade acquired said key, Peter didn't know. He hadn't the motivation to put on proper clothes, so Wade could deal with a tired and sad Peter Parker wearing nothing more than an oversized star wars shirt and some boxers, a choice of attire which he knew Wade wouldn't mind.   
"Petey! I'm home!" Wade called in his most convincing Ricky Ricardo voice, completely unaware of Peter's despondent state a few rooms away. Upon receiving no answer, Wade removed his shoes and went to investigate the quiet apartment. He almost thought Peter wasn't home, until he found a small bundle of blankets on the bed which were shaped in a way that alluded to the fact that there was a Peter somewhere among the fabric.   
"Petey? You in there?" Wade hopped into the bed, lifting a few blankets until he found his lovers hidden face. "There you are!" Wade exclaimed before noticing Peter's puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Peter? Wait what's wrong?"

Peter felt like an exceptional imposition upon Wade. Of course he loved the older man, but he just felt bad. Wade fell in love with a dorky half spider, not a broken excuse for a person. Wade didn't sign up for comforting a disconsolate Peter, and he shouldn't have to do that.   
"It's nothing," Peter mumbled, quickly wiping his cheeks with the corner of a soft blanket. "I'm just tired, been sleepin' all day." 

The boxes nearly blew up.   
_"HE'S SO ADORABLE!!"_

*"I AGREE, BUT HE'S SAD. WE CAN FAWN OVER HIM LATER, WE NEED TO CHEER HIM UP."* 

_"Wait- do we know how to cheer up a sad and oh-so-fucking-cute Petey pie?"_ 

*"Well, no. But we'll just find out what's wrong and go from there. Hopefully it'll be fine and we won't make him more sad."* 

_"Solid plan."_ 

*"Shut up."* 

Wade gently lifted Peter up slightly, releasing him from his cocoon of blankets and pulling the smaller man into a hug. "You're not very good at lying, baby boy. C'mon, tell me what's wrong... Please?" Wade spoke softly, using all of his efforts to try and comfort Peter.   
"I'm just sad." Peter began quietly, "it's... it's uncle Ben's birthday... and, he should be celebrating, May should be celebrating, they should be together, and... and it's my fault that they're not... I just... I got in the way just like I always do, and I..." Peter trailed off, trying to keep up the dam that held back the raging river of tears.   
"Oh no... oh baby I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but it's not you're fault, please sweetheart don't blame yourself for something so heavy like that. What do you mean by you always get in the way? You don't get in the way..." Wade pulled Peter closer.   
"I do always get in the way, I don't belong anywhere. I didn't belong in school, or with my friends, or... with my family... I mean, Ben and May didn't want kids, they didn't want to raise a child, and when my parents died, I know they only took me in because it'd be selfish not to. I didn't have anywhere else to go but that didn't mean they wanted me. And if they hadn't had to take me, they'd still be together, alive, happy... They weren't supposed to raise me, and they shouldn't have..." Peter felt worse after dumping all that on Wade, but it was nice to have it off his chest.   
Wade's heart broke and all he could do was pull his broken lover closer and hug him tight. "Don't say that, Petey. They love you, I know they wanted you. And I love you, and I want you. I want you here, in my arms. You do belong, you belong right here with me and I hope you realize that."   
Peter broke, sobbing into Wade's chest. They stayed like that for a while, until the river ran dry and they finally separated enough to look into each other's eyes. Peter looked like he was about to say something meaningful, but he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly.   
"Jeez babe, when was the last time you ate?'' Wade asked, concerned and trying to lighten the mood a little and cheer Peter up.  
"Uh... yesterday. I think... yeah, sometime yesterday. Not totally sure, just know it wasn't today." Peter's voice was still raw from crying, but the tears had stopped and the sobs no longer wracked his body.   
"You haven't eaten all day???" Wade asked incredulously, scooping Peter up into his arms and hens carrying him out of the bedroom. "C'mon, I'm making you some pancakes."  
Peter allowed himself to be carried bridal style to the kitchen and set down on the cold counter top.  
"Love the outfit by the way." Wade said with a wink before going about making pancakes. Peter wasn't saying much, but Wade understood and he wasn't going to push. He was just glad his baby boy was feeling better.   
Peter had been thinking as he watched his boyfriend make pancakes, and he was starting to think that maybe he did belong, he belonged right where he was.


End file.
